Aura
by xAira-nilights
Summary: A.U. Chichi Mao, a normal teenage girl stumbles upon an incredible discovery. A old machine that possess a great secret. A secret that's going to change her life forever. Follow her on this new crazy adventure! Character's may seem a little OCC. Rated T to be safe. Genres: Adventure, Friendship and Romance. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! It's mostly going to be about Chichi and her up coming 'new friends'.**

**So I hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Db/Z. **

**Start**

" You actually think we'll find the person we've been looking for?"

" Of course Kakarot. When have my predictions been wrong?"

" How many times have I told you to call me Goku?"

" Plenty, now answer my question."

" Okay, how about that one time you said another woman was here? Huh Raditz?"

" Will you both give it a rest already? I wanna go swim!"

" Shut it Gogeta. The last time we went, you almost ended up drowning."

Gogeta frowned, and looked up at the sky. " You guys are so boring."

" Fine, go on. Don't expect us to run to the rescue when your drowning." Raditz said, as Gogeta's eyes lit up.

" Alright! Thanks big bro!" Gogeta gets up to his feet and runs off to the nearest lake.

" I'm so relieved he came out with your attitude. I might have gone insane if he had come out like Vegeta." Raditz said to his younger brother. Goku sat down on a rock.

" Yeah, Bulma said the same. I wonder if Bulma's finished tracking down the aura."

" What are you losers doing? Watching out for the idiot again?" A voice asked behind them.

" Unlike you Turles, yes. Yes we are." Raditz replied, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

" Oh did I strike a nerve? Huh Raditz?" Turles asked, looking up at the older saiyan.

" It'd be best for you not to anger me." Raditz said in a warning tone.

" Okay, I'll shut up oh mighty Raditz." Turles said, slapping the older saiyan's back.

A nerve popped up from Raditz forehead as he angrily punched Turles, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

Goku turns around and starts laughing. Seeing Turles get knocked out like that really made his day.

" Ha! That's what you get, you big jerk!" Goku says to Turles, laughing. He looks up at his brother and says" You should do that more often!"

" Kakarot, you know violence isn't a joke. And you shouldn't laugh about it." Raditz scold as his brother's laughter came to a stop.

" But you're the one who knocked him out. Ya big phony."

" Shut up Kakarot! Or I'll make you stay with Bulma!" Raditz shouts as Goku eyes widen.

" Nonono! I'll shut up!" He frantically says, waving his hands in front of his face.

" Hmph, I thought so. Now let's go find Gogeta. We still have to find that machine Bulma told us about."

" Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." Goku gets up on his two feet as he and Raditz run off to find Gogeta.

" Whatda bout me?" Turles questions right before he passes out.

Meanwhile on the planet earth, an eighteen year old, runs down the busy city streets she lives near. She was in a hurry to meet up with her younger sister at the museum of extinct animals.

'_I have to hurry! Knowing Himiki, she's probably cussing me out.' _She thinks, quickly makes a right turn. She sees the old building up ahead.

" Hey Chi! What's the rush?"

Chichi stops and turns around, seeing her best friend Launch with her boyfriend. They both had ice cream cones in their hands.

" Hey Launch, I haven't seen you since we graduated. What? Don't have time to call me?"

Launch giggles as she hands Chichi a cone. " You don't know how right you are. Here, take it. It's my sorry for not calling you."

" Thanks. Hey Tien." Chichi greets her friend's boyfriend. He says hello back, smiling.

" Well, I have to go. My little sister's waiting for me to show up at that museum up ahead." Chichi says, pointing at the museum.

Launch's face changes to a worried one. " Be careful Chi. I head stories about that museum. They say one girl ended up lost and was never found. I think she was Brief's daughter."

" You mean Bulma Brief's?"

Launch nods her head. " Yup, it's a shame. She was going to be the next to inherit her father's business. I guess Capsule Corporation's going to be sold to the highest bidder."

" That's so sad. But don't worry, I won't end up lost."

" OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M LOST!"

Chichi falls down to her knees, crying.

" I DON'T WANT TO GO MISSING!"

An hour had passed since Launch warned her. How did she end up getting lost so fast? She was right beside her sister the whole time! And then a minute later, she ends up lost, walking down a creepy dim hallway!

" I DON'T…oh wait! I can call Himiki and tell her I got lost! And and they'll probably come looking for me!"

Chichi quickly grabs her phone from her jean shorts and starts calling her sister. Before she could hit the dial button, she noticed that she didn't have signal! Just her luck.

" Crud, now what? I'm too young to die here!" Chichi's head hangs below her shoulders. " And I never got to have a boyfriend."

Defeated, she slumps her shoulders. The hall was dead silent. You could even hear water drops fall from the ceiling. Getting up from the concrete floor, Chichi sees that she scraped both her knees. Cursing under her breath, she ends up ignoring the scrapes, and starts walking down the long hall. She spots a staircase up ahead and decides to run to them. She comes to a complete halt, spotting a machine at the top. Without thinking, Chichi runs up the stairs. She stands in front of the big machine. It was shaped like a capsule and looked very old. It was rusty in a few areas. Chichi saw that it had a handle. She decides to open it and sees that it's empty. To her surprise, the inside looked like brand new.

" I wonder if I'd fit." Chichi laughs to herself. " Of course I'd fit, it's like a foot taller than me."

Curiosity got the best of Chichi as she step into the capsule.

" Huh, it's sorta comfy. I wonder what it." Before Chichi could finish speaking, the machine automatically closed. Chichi's eyes widen in panic. She tried getting out of the strange contraption but wasn't able to. Then a strange gas-filled up in the capsule. Chichi started feeling dizzy and sleepy all of a sudden.

'_What's…going on?' _She thought before her she fell into a world of darkness.

**And we'll stop right there. If you guys like the story so far, leave a review and follow!**

**Until I update again**

**xAira-Nilights **


	2. What the

**Hi I'm back with chapter two! Thanks to all of you that took the time to read the prologue. **

**I don't own Db/z. **

**Here's chapter one:**

**What the…**

" Ow." Chichi slowly opens her eyes. She saw above her a blue sky filled with white, puffy clouds, and a few strange-looking birds flying about. Stepping out of the capsule she was in, she collapses onto soft, green grass.

" Where am I? I don't remember being outside." She looks out into the distance. Nothing but trees and grass.

She sits down, hearing something behind her crack. Chichi looks back and sess the capsule tilting backwards. She frantically gets up on her two feet, and tries to stop the falling capsule.

The ground beneath her feet starts to crack also. She notices this, and jumps back just in time. She crawls over to the edge and watches the capsule fall. It disappears into a large amount of running water below. It makes a huge splash.

" I hope that machine wasn't my only ticket off this weird place."

" What machine?" A voice behind her asks.

Chichi quickly looks back and sees a man flying towards. She shakes her head before looking back at him. Yup, he's real.

" AHHH! Y-You're flying!" She screams, pointing at the confused man.

He gets closer to her as she tries to scoot away from him. She keeps scooting and soon realizes that she's in mid-air. The man looks at her with his dark wide eyes.

" Oh no." She says before falling. She starts screaming and closes her eyes tightly. The sound of the water crashing against the rocks starts to get louder.

'_This is it. My life is over.' _She thinks to herself, suddenly feeling a pair of arms catch her. Opening her eyes, she realizes that it's the man.

" Put me down!"

" Do you want to die?"

" What a stupid question! Of course not!"

" Then I'd recommend you to be quiet."

Chichi sees the seriousness in his eyes and remains silent. As they touch down on the ground, she sees three other men running towards them.

" Hey Turles! Who you got there?" The one that looks identical to Turles asked.

All three men come to a stop, by Turles. Chichi notices that she's still being carried by Turles.

" Do you think she's the aura?"

" It's possible Gogeta. Where did you find her?" The tallest of them asked.

" She was near a cliff. I saved her from falling." Turles says, gently setting Chichi down on the ground.

Looking up at the tall men, Chichi begins to get nervous. She's never been in a situation like this before. It made her feel really uncomfortable. She looks away from them.

" Hey are you okay?" The one named Gogeta asked, kneeling down on one knee. Chichi looks at him. He was very muscular, had teal eyes, blonde bangs on his forehead and had similar spiky hair like Turles, except his was blonde. He wore a blue shirt with baggy dark gray shorts. His boots were the color black.

" There's no need to be afraid of us. We won't hurt ya." The other look a like of Turles said, doing the same as Gogeta. Both gave her a friendly smile. Chichi for some reason, felt her heart melt when she saw their smiles. Maybe these two weren't as bad as she thought. She shyly smiled back at them.

" Hey! There's no time for conversations! We have to go back to Bulma, and check if she's the one!" A booming voice said, making Chichi cringe.

" One of you carry her. We'll meet up at Bulma's." The one with long spiky hair ordered, shooting up into the sky.

" No way! I don't want to be carried!" Chichi scoot away from the three men, blushing.

" If you feel uncomfortable with me carrying you, then let one of them do it." Turles said, pointing to the other two.

" No! I refuse being carried by anyone!" Chichi hears them all sigh.

" Fine. You two, take her to Bulma's by foot." Turles shoots up into the sky, leaving Chichi behind with the others.

" Great. Now what are we going to do Goku?" Gogeta asked, as he stands up.

Goku does the same. He crosses his arms and looks down at the ground, deep in thought. Gogeta aimlessly starts to wander around.

" Now's my chance." Chichi says quietly. She gets up and starts running towards the forest.

'_I'm not staying with those guys.' _She glances back and sees that they're not following her. She smiles confidently and suddenly hits something hard. She slides down to the ground.

'_Why me?' _She thinks crying.

" Hey! Miss where did ya go?!" She hears someone asks. She groans in defeat and replies in a shaky voice, " I'm over here!"

**Hmm…Wonder what's going to happen next. Stick around to find out!**

**By the way, thank you for the favs./follows!**

**-xA-N**


End file.
